fight for survival,fight for love
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: kili is attacked by a pack of orgs and warg's after a argument with fili. can kili protect the unsuspecting company of the warg attack? or will it be too late? can fili ever get over the guilt? and can a certain red-haired elf save her love before its to late? kilixtauriel NO SLASH
1. argument

kili POV:  
We where sat around the fire,the company laughing,Celebrating the success of defeating Smaug and finally reclaiming our home,Erebor. We left Erebor 4 days ago, and we were heading home to tell our people at the Blue Mountain,about our victory, but most importantly to see our family's again.I was overjoyed at our victory but still i found myself miserable,for every time I looked at the dark nights sky it reminded me of her,the she-elf who had captured my heart many months ago.I had not seen her since the Battle of the five army's 7 weeks ago.I could not escape her, every time i closed my eyes her fiery, long hair and her green eyes that matched the forest so well would keep me up.I was brought out of my thoughts when I hear:  
"Kili! is anyone home?"it was Fili  
"what..yes"  
"ahh good,Thorin just told us to go see if we can catch any food"  
"oh...okay sure let's go" I say as i pick up my bow and follow Fili towards the walked for around 30 minutes in dead silence,in till Fili spoke.  
"kili are you okay?"  
"yes,brother i am fine"  
"no you are not,you have acted weird since before the battle of the five army's!"  
"it is nothing"  
"it is if it bothers you this much!"  
"its complicated and I do not wish to discuss it"  
"and why is that?"  
"because...because you will not understand"  
"what i don't understand is why you do not trust me to tell me what is on your I don't understand is how could you be so stupid and why you still act like a child,what I don't understand is why you are so reckless it is like you have a death wish,why can't you be more responsible,like any other dwarf!"  
FILI POV:  
As soon as it left my mouth i regretted it.  
"kili..-"i started but it was too late hurt was Written all over his face.  
KILI POV:  
_how could he say that! how could he be such an ass!_ I think as anger took over me.  
"how could you say that!I thought I meant more to you than a stupid,childish,unreasonable,reckless dwarf,that can't really be counted as a dwarf because all the women back home have more beard than me!and by the way if getting my family and friends out of trouble is reckless and stupid then I do not know who you are any more,and I certainly do not have a death-wish,I am going to go hunt now,and don't even bother trying to go back to being perfect."I shout but by the end my voice cracked and I felt tears threaten to fall,I turn away from him and walk further into the unknown forest.  
FILI POV:  
what had I done? I just shouted at my little brother! shouted stupid stuff I did not mean. I was about to shout for him, but I notice he is out of sight,long gone. I turn around and make my way back to the company,unaware of the danger that kili was going to face.


	2. bloodshed and hurt

**AN:I hope you are enjoying this fic :D  
thanks to Death to elves and popshows23 for reviewing :D  
Disclaimer: i don't own the hobbit :(  
please review they are much appreciated :D and here's chapter two...  
****chapter two:**

KILI POV:  
I kicked the nearest object in I stopped I sank down and sat at the tree trunk,I felt the anger melt away and soon it became hurt._does_ _all the company think of me in that way? Am I childish and weak to them? am I just the heir to Erebor to them? do I even matter to them? why can't I be more like them?  
_"Why!?"I exclaim as I felt a hot tear fall down my cheek. _NO! stop being a baby! _I think to myself,As I picked myself off the ground along with my arrow.I walk along looking for any sort of movement,any signs of an animal.I was getting nearer and nearer to a clearing when I felt a presence behind me,I turn around swiftly bow pulled out ready to shoot any danger,but all I could see was trees._nothing is there,you dumb dwarf!_ I think as I turn and carry on towards the clearing,then I saw it.A stag was stood on the edge of the clearing grazing blissfully unaware of me,as quietly as I could I pulled out a arrow,and placed it in my bow,I took aim,but as I was about to shoot I heard something behind me,I turn as quickly as I could,but I saw no-one there I shout out:  
_"_Fili! is that you?this is no time for jokes!" Then I saw it step from behind a tree, a orc, after him another two join him from behind the tree's._defiantly not fili_ I think to myself as I attempt to come up with an idea to get away,I was brought out of thought when the biggest org shouted out in seconds later 4 Wargs jumped in from different directions and stared at me with hungry evil eyes,what happened next was a blur,the org shouted once again and I saw the first org come running over,I quickly dodge its sword and take it down my sword embedded in it's gut as the org fell I saw another come running at me,I swiftly take out my bow and arrow and shoot it,dead. I look around as I retrieve my sword and to my horror the wargs had gone,as I look around in panic I felt a sudden sharp burning in my leg,I let out a scream as pain kicks in,I look down and I see a orgish knife,deeply nestled in my skin,I feel my blood trickle down my leg leaving a trail of warm sticky liquid. I hear the org's rapid footsteps behind me, I turn awkwardly balancing all my weight on my uninjured leg,then the org was 3 steps away,I instantly react and thrust my sword into its abdomen,it lets out a shriek and falls to the ground,as I take out my sword and turn,_go back to the company_ I think to myself,but to my shock the org grabs my leg and yank's out the dagger,I scream out again,and I soon realise what it was attempting to do,I turn and bring my sword down on its arm,it shrieks again but it out a evil chuckle  
"i hop..e you have said go...odbye to your company because soon they will be dea..d!"it says.  
"what!?"  
"th..e wargs are over in yo..ur camp now probably ripp..ing your brother to b..its!"  
"no!"I scream as I bring my sword down on the org one last time,instantly killing it,I turn and groan as pain surges through my leg,but the adrenaline pumping through my veins made my legs run.I ran as fast as my dwarfish legs could take me,but the images of my brother,Thorin and the company being eaten alive made me run faster.I had been running for what seemed like hours when I see it,the edge of the forest,where the company were.

FILI POV:  
As I arrived back I see Thorin look up.  
"where is kili,fili?"  
"urmm"was all I managed but Thorin spoke again  
"fili,what happened? where is kili?"  
"we had an argument,I got angry and frustrated with him and I said stupid stuff t-"I was cut off when we all hear a loud growling noise,I rapidly turn and what I see makes me want to quiver in my boots,there on the edge of the forest was 4 colossal Wargs.  
"Thorin!"I hear Dwalin shout out as he spots them too.  
"into the defensive circle!"I hear him shout out as we all created a circle,I shoved Bilbo into the middle and drew my the wargs stalked ever closer I felt fear bubble up and I felt my hands tremble,then I hear it,the unmistakable scream of pain._kili_ I think as I recognise his voice  
"NO!"I shout"kili!Thorin it was kili!"I shout.I look over and see a warg lunge towards Thorin and Dwalin,Then I hear Nori shout from beside me.  
"Fili!"I look forward and see a vicious wargs claw come straight at me,I instinctively duck and swing out my sword,but no matter how hard I tried I couldnt hit all were fighting,attempting to hit the wars anywhere but they dodged out idle fought on,without end in till the warg whacked my remaining sword out of my hand,it lunged at me teeth baring,but an arrow shot through the air as and into the wargs head,and fell to the floor with a thump.

KILI POV:  
I got to the edge of the clearing and saw what I was dreading,the company was in a circle,fighting off the warg's attack's,even Gandalf couldn't fight them I saw him,Fili was in between Nori and Bofur,defending himself from a warg,while Nori and Bofur were helping their brothers defend each to my horror I saw the warg hit Fili's sword away,I react as fast as I could and took out an arrow and shot the warg just as it was meters away from killing my warg fell as my arrow bore into its head,once it was on the floor the other wargs looked up and spotted came next was obscure,the remaining 3 wargs started to run at me,once I got over the shock I took out another arrow and shot the closest warg,as it fell another came into my sight and I shot it down too,then I hear Fili shout;  
"KILI LOOK OUT!" as soon as I heard this I felt myself soaring through the air,then the air was knocked out of me as I landed,my head hit the rock so hard I could see stars,as my vision cleared I saw the warg lunging at me I roll to the side as its claws hit's the ground were I had previously occupied.I nearly scream in agony as I lift my self off the floor, my whole back burnt,my leg throbbed and my left arm was at an awkward angle.I turn in time to see the Warg coming at me again,I pull out my sword and plunged it into the wargs chest as it leaped at fell forward and was going to land right on me,but I once again found my self rolling to the side,even after my attempt to avoid it I felt the warg land on my already wounded leg,I screamed out in agony as I felt the bone snap in my leg and its weight fell on my right side.I felt my ribs compress and all the air inside me came out in one wheezing breath.

THORIN POV:  
I was shocked when the Warg, Dwalin and I was fighting turned and ran,the shock soon turned into horror and fear as I saw what they were charging at,Kili was stood at the forest edge on a pile of stones,his bow still raised from shooting a shot down the next two but he seemed to have not seen the last come from his left side "KILI LOOK OUT!" I hear Fili desperately what happened next made me tremble with fear and panic,my nephew was flew through the air and came crashing down on the rock's behind him.I saw Fili start to run and I followed and ran as fast as my short legs would take me,and I heard the company's footstep's behind me.

FILI POV:  
Once I saw the warg's claw hit Kili I was running.I heard the thud of when he landed,but I felt pride run through me when I saw kili roll away from the wargs claws,as he stood I saw pain written all over his ran through me as the warg pounced at kili again but to my surprise it stopped in its tracks,_kili must have stabbed it _I think as I see in which way the warg was falling.I see kili roll away once more but to my dismay the warg landed on my brother,covering his right side,he let out a scream of agony which tore at my I reached his side and to my horror his eyes were closed"kili!" I shout as I sank down next to him"kili?!oh god please don't leave me.I'm sorry"I say as I felt tears well in my eyes,but to my awe his eyes fluttered open and he said;  
"Im not dead you fool"  
"oh god kili!I'm sorry about what I said,I did not mean it"  
"apology accepted now can you please get this thing off of me"  
"oh sorry"I say as I look over to where Thorin just arrived,behind him the rest of the company.  
"uncle we need to get this thing off kili"I say as Thorin orders the company to push the warg off of kili,as the weight was lifted off kili he let out a painful shout,I was soon at his side again.  
"kili? are you okay?"when I don't get a reply I start to panic "nadadith!?"  
"sorry...it hurts,fee"  
"I know,tell me where it hurts,kee"  
"my back,leg,arm,my ribs my...my..my everything!"  
"ok,im going to turn you,okay?"  
"mmmhmm"was my reply as I and Thorin turn him over so he laid on his back,and lets out a nealed down next to me.I start to take off his tunic and his shirt and let out a gasp,his whole right side was purple.I let Oin examine kili's ribs,as soon as he stopped I ask;  
"is he okay?"  
"yes,master Fili,just bruised I suspect but I still need to look at his other injuries."  
"okay,we need to look at his back."I say as I start to move Kili again,I stopped once he was on his side.I took the shirt from his back, his back was also covered in bruises,but to my dismay I see blood.  
"Oin there is blood"I say as oin places a hand on kili's back,his shout of pain stabs at my heart,I wanted to do anything to take away my brother's pain then I hear Oin speak again;  
"just some scrapes and bruises"He announces,I help kili lie down again and see his left arm,I felt my stomach twist,I look further down and his leg was also in an awkward angle.  
"Oin his arm and leg"I say as oin looks at his arm  
"looks like a broken arm,it need's to be put in a cast,but I have not got the right equipment"he said as he moves down to his leg,oin put his hand on his lower leg ready to check kili's leg but he let out a scream and gasped  
"kn..knife"  
"what!?"I hear Thorin say  
"orgs attacked..me in the forest.."  
"what!oh god kili"I say as oin rolls up his trousers as carefully as he I saw the wound,it was bleeding still and was quite examined the wound and said "I think the tip of the knife might still be in the lad's leg,when did you pull it out,kili?"  
"I didn't..org did.I killed the other two but the other threw a knife at me from behind...thought I killed it but it grabbed my leg and pulled it out...he..he said wargs were ripping you to bits!"  
"hey,were fine thanks to you"I say,then Oin spoke up;  
"this wound is deep and might get infected,it needs to be cleaned and needs to be sealed,and your arm and leg need plastering,Thorin I have nothing to cast his arm and leg and I only can clean his wound,I have no stiches left after the battle of the five armies,we need help"Then I hear my brother say;  
"Tauriel..."  
"what?"  
"Tauriel she will help..."He said before his eyes slipped closed.

**please review! :D Tauriel will be in the next chap,and more Kili hurt :( but please leave a review in the box below, they are much appreciated :D thanks again for reviewing and following :D  
-Elen x**


	3. The realisation

AN: HERE IS CHAPTER 3! FINALLY :D DON'T KILL ME? PLZ...ITS SHORT BUT HEY... :D BIG THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS:Death to elves Alicia457 MidnightTales357 PopsShows23 AND HERE IT IS CHAPTER 3 PEOPLE! Fili POV: I panic whenI see kili's eyes slip closed "oh mahal! Kili! Don't leave me" "it is alright Laddie,he is not dead,he has slipped into unconsciousness that is all,But we do need help and Tauriel might be our only hope,the tip of the knife is still in leg,and god knows what as on that org knife! we need to get help now before it gets infected or worse and on top of that his leg is broken,and his other injuries need tending to too." "we need to find fast" Tauriel POV: I had been walking for days on end.A pack of lone Orcs and 4 wargs attacked two of our elven guards, I had been tracking them down for days,only stopping for food and sleep was invaded by a certain brown eyed dwarf,who I thought dead for months in till word came from Erebor and Thorin himself to inform Tharandil that all was well and all the company had survived,and he could come claim his claim on the gold.I and Legolas had not spoken properly since the battle of five armies and all of the other elves were not the same towards me since they found out I had saved a when the orgs attacked I took this as a way to get away from Mirkwood,I left five days ago and followed the org packs trail.I was making my way through the strange unknown forest when I see something,I duck low behind the bushes,I walk forwards and see its an org,as I get closer I see its dead a arrow in its head,not far away layed the other two I kneel close to the org I see something shine in the sun a few meters away,I walk over to it and pick it up, I gasp when I relise what it my hand was Kili's I realise why the arrow embedded in the orgs head was fumiliar,it was kili's! It belonged to the dwarf I had fallen so deeply for. kili POV: When I open my eyes,the pain hit me and I couldn't contain a moan of pain. Then I hear his voice "oh Mahal,Kili your awake!" I look over to see Fili rush towards me. "fee?" "yes its me Nadadith" "where am I,Fee?" "we are back in camp its nearly dark now,you've been sleep for 2 hours. As soon as the sun is up once again in the morning we are taking you to find Tauriel" "alrig-" I stopped myself mid sentence when I spot something in the corner of my eyes I turn my head and gasp at what I see,there at the forest edge stood Tauriel,I blink thinking my brain is playing tricks on me,but when she is still stood there my heart skips a beat. "Kili?are you okay?" "Fee,its Tauriel" "kee?" "look Fili it Tauriel!" Fili POV: I look to were Kili was staring and to my shock, Tauriel actually stood there at the forest edge looking at our camp with searching eyes,when her eyes finally met on Kili she shouted: "KILI!" when I look back at Kili his smile was unmissable and his eyes shined with something I had not seen (exept for me,mother and Thorin). And then I suddenly understood Kili's moods for the past months were he had not seen Tauriel,he had fallen for her. My brother was in love with a she-elf,the very she-elf who saved his life so many times. REVIEW PLEASE! :D YOU KNOW YA WANT TO ;) 


	4. healing,pain and danger

YEY A NEW CHAPTER! THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS! death to elves and PopsShow23 :D AS ALWAYS DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT,BUT IF I DID I WOULD DIEEE! HEHE :D ANYWAY ON WITH THE FIC! Tauriel POV: "KILI!" I shout as I run towards him as fast as my long legs would allow,I jump over a dead warg, as I look at Kili again,from a far he looked fine but as I got closer my heart stopped a beat,his face was pale,his hair wild and his eyes were full of I reached were Kili lay,his brother at his side,Thorin strode in my way and I stop in my tracks. "what is your reason to be here elf" He ordered "I have been following a pack of lone org's and wargs after they attacked two of my best guards,Alatariel and Huor.I have been following them for 5 days,I found three dead orgs in a I believe Kili has lost this"I say as I hold the rune-stone on the palm of my hand. "Uncle,please this is no time for argument,Kili needs help"I hear Fili speak up,After a few seconds Thorin sighed and moved from my path,I rush towards Kili and kneel next to him. "oh,Kili I thought you dead for so long,it is so good to see you!" "tauriel..."He cuts himself off then lets out a long moan and he shuts his eyes,scrunching them closed in pain. "Kee?"I hear Fili say,As Kili's eyes opened again,his breathing heavy. "im good its not...oh god!"he says as he moans again and his breathing begins to get more laboured "oh,kili..."I say as my heart breaks as he lets out a a small shout "Fili were is he hurt?" "urrm..."was all he could manage then I hear Oin's voice from behind me "his leg and arm is broken,he has multiple bruises on his stomach and chest area,there are also abrasions on his back,they should all heal by themselves,but that is not what worries me,He has a stab wound on his leg and the tip is still embedded in the wound,we need to get it out,Mahal knows what was on the knife." "right...umm"I say as I look through my bag for everything I need. "Kili,this is going to hurt,I need to remove the shards of the tip of the knife,I have nothing to reduce the pain,I'm sorry" "it is fine...just get it out..hurts" "okay ready?" "mmmhmm"I hear him say as I tear his trousers until his wound came into view "at least it doesn't look as bad as last time I treated you" "still hurts though"I hear him mumble "this is going to sting"I say as I poured some alcohol over his wound to sterilize it,he shouted as the liquid touched his skin. "sorry" "it is fine" "right...I need to take out the shards now,this will hurt a lot more,Oin can you help me?"I ask as I turn to the ageing dwarf. "of course" he replies as he walks over "what do I need to do?" "can you hold his leg still-"I say but was cut off when Fili says: "I could do that" "no you couldn't Master Fili,the leg is broken and needs to be held in a certain way or it may make the break a lot worse"I say as Oin puts both his arms on either side of Kili's leg and holds it in place as I kneel down and inspect the wound again and deciding how I was going to get the shards out,then I made up my mind. "Right I need to cut across your wound slightly so I can take out the shards without tearing any more of your tissue and skin,okay?" "yes,just do it"he replies as I bend and bring my knife across his leg an inch each direction from his wound,he finches but this causes more pain and he let out a small shout. "sorry"I mutter as I start to take out shards of metal,one by one I take out 4 shards of metal and place them on the floor,Once I had taken the last out,I pour more alcohol on the wound.I stitch the wound as carefully as I could to prevent and more tissue tearing and to save Kili from more pain,I then bandage the wound and look to Oin "we need to cast his leg and arm"I say as Oin gave me a small nod. I rummage through my bag until I find what I need;comfy.I grated until it produced a sludge and placed it around his leg,while I waited for it to harden I checked his other wounds, I poured alcohol over his back and wrapped it in a bandage,As I check his ribs I found nothing broken just bruised,I was shocked at how muscular Kili actually I checked his cast,it had hardened so I moved on to cast his arm. "done" "thank mahal"Kili says as he relaxes and soon he gives in to exhaustion and his eyes slip closed and he was out like a candle. KILI POV: When I woke up I looked around and saw I was by myself, I felt a little disappointed for neither Tauriel or Fili was there.I push myself to a sitting position,and spot two wooden walking sticks had been layed at my side,I grab them and with the help of these I manage to push myself to my feet.I take wobbly steps forward until I spotted everyone around the fire,everyone but Tauriel,I look back to were I was and see all her stuff still there except for her bow.I look around and spot mine leaning on a tree,I wobble over and pick it up as I turn I attach my quiver on my back,I look towards the forest and spot Tauriel,she was walking towards us,trailing a deer behind she got closer I spot something behind her,I look closer and my heart stops,following her was wolf,its teeth baring and ready to pounce,it started to run, from the forest edge towards Tauriel. "TAURIEL!" I Shout "BEHIND YOU!" But I was too late the wolf had already pounced towards her,she turns swiftly and dodges but the wolf pounced again and brought her down,I instantly take out an arrow and aim,I pulled back the bow and let go,the arrow shot through the air and the wolf wailed and fell to its side. "TAURIEL?"I shot hoping I hadn't been too late,I walk towards her as fast as my pained leg would take me "TAURIEL"I shout again and this time to my relief she got up.I let out a sigh of relief, As she picks up the deer and walks too me, as soon as she go to me I could see she was shaking,I open my arms and drop my crutches and she falls into my arms and bury's her face in my hair. "its okay,your fine"I whisper as she shakes "sorry,that brought back memories of the battle" "its okay"I say as I rub her back with my uninjured 5 minutes I felt her trembles stop and she looks up from where her head rested on my shoulder "aren't you supposed to be resting?" "Urrmmm..yes?" I reply as she laughs.I felt my heart surge at the sound and I though that life couldn't get any better,the elf I love was in my arms at last. yey chapter 4! The names Alatariel and Huor are elvish for my name-Elen and Aidan,And comfy was a medieval way of setting bones :D Review plzz...you no you want to... :D -Elen :D 


End file.
